villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxuria
Luxuria Akuma (nee Capillum), is the main antagonist of the Good Wolf franchise. She is a beautiful yet devious and clever witch who is the main leader of the seven leaders of the Raven Crystals. Background The Lost of a Loved One Luxuria was born Luxuria Capillum in the northeastern kingdom of Vainglory. Raised by a single mother (a witch) after her father (a blacksmith) was killed in a well accident, she would begin the attitude of a street prostitute and had problems befriending other girls (due to their ruthless cruelty). While studying Necromancy at Blue Moon Hall, she met Paŭlo Nommo, a mathematical tortoise whom all of the other students really didn't liked and treated like dirt. The two slowly but quickly became best friends, they helped each other with romance, homework, even with chores. Unfortunately for them though, popular rabbit student Britette Pappie and her genocidal club found disgust to see a tortoise finding happiness with a "bottom dog girl", so during the final magic tests of the school year, while Luxuria, Ramya, and Paŭlo were reading "The Two Spoiled Bears" together at the Wishing Well resturant, the rabbits barged in and invaded their privacy. Luxuria demands them to leave, but the spoiled Britette refused to listen to "someone inferior like her", then the two male hares yanked away Paŭlo's chair and Galilee held up a sacrificing orb and pulled out a rifle. Britette then resiled "Thou will not live" and ordered Galilee to shoot, Galilee did what she was told to do and shot four bullet into the floor, causing it to collapse, forcing Paŭlo fall into the boiling hot water, causing him to down (much to Ramya's shock and Luxuria's horror). The ruthless hares then left the restaurant, obviously pleased with themselves, leaving the two human girls to mourn the lost of their dearest friend. At Paŭlo's funeral, Luxuria swore revenge againest the hares for this injustice. Dropping school, Luxuria met Raptus Akuma, a buff minotaur, and with his help, she formed the Raven Crystals and they began hunting down the members of the Hares-Only Club and killing them for what they did to Paŭlo. After 2 months, they finally hunted down Britette at her family manor estate. Now in a quiet stake, Luxuria took her near the fireplace and began to strangle her, she began asking her to look at her and she then wondered if the spoiled hare brat remembered if she looked like someone she'd killed, obviously referencing Paŭlo. For the final choke, Luxuria used her dark sprite dust on Britette's neck, quietly watching Britette scream and die in seconds as the dust began to spread into the fireplace. She then spotted Galilee and Mertice who had rushed into the room to investigative, having heard their fellow hare scream. Appearance Personality Skills & Abilities Category:Good Wolf Villains Category:Witches Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lustful Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Muses Category:Teleporters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Stranglers Category:Masters of disguise Category:Swordsmen Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Tortureres Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necromancers